Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta
by Ai No Utsukushii Hikari
Summary: ini cerita tentang Hinata yang sangat ingin mendapatkan cinta Naruto . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Taiyou Asa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta Chapter 1**

_**Ini fic pertama Asa, jadi harap maklum bila banyak kekurangan.**_

Perkenalkan namaku Hinata, aku adalah seorang gadis yang sangat pemalu. Wajahku selalu memerah jika berhadapan dengan beberapa orang, apalagi ketika bertemu dengan laki-laki yang satu itu, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Aku sangat menyukainya, tetapi ia tidak menyukaiku ia sangat menyukai gadis bernama Sakura Haruno, memang sangat kecil kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Suatu hari, ketika aku sedang duduk didepan rumahku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Naruto lewat, hatiku langsung terasa remuk ketika melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura, aku langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan menangis di dalam kamarku.

Sambil menangis, aku membuka diary yang diberikan Neji pada saat ulang tahunku kemarin. Aku pun menuliskan semua yang kualami tadi pada diary itu, hanya diary itulah temanku untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatiku, dibawahnya kutuliskan beberapa kata "mengapa aku harus menerima semua kenyataan ini?, aku sangat ingin mendapatkan cinta, tetapi mungkin itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi . . ."

Untuk menenangkan diri, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Mungkin saat bangun nanti perasaanku sudah lebih tenang, lalu aku pun tidur.

Benar saja, ketika aku bangun perasaanku sudah lebih baik, lalu kulirik jam diatas meja "hmm, jam setengah 3" ucapku, lalu aku pun mandi dan bergegas kerumah seorang temanku, aku sudah janji dengannya bahwa pukul 3 aku akan kerumahnya untuk membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya, maklumlah dia kan seorang kutu buku.

Ketika pulang dari rumah temanku itu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli es krim, sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim. Ketika di kedai es krim aku bertemu dengan Sakura, ternyata ia bersama Naruto.

"lama sekali kau memesan, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto pada Sakura, "iya, sebentar lagi Naruto-kun" kata Sakura. Aku pun bertanya pada Sakura "kenapa kalian akhir-akhir ini sering bersama?", lalu Sakura pun tertawa kecil dan menjawab "kami kan sudah _jadian _kamu gak tau ya?" aku pun diam saja namun hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

**Bersambung **

_**Bagaimana? Tidak nyambung ya ceritanya? Maaf ya, soalnya Asa baru kali ini bikin fic, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membacanya.**_

_**Mohon di review yaa . . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Taiyou Asa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta Chapter 2**

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat pelayan kedai es krim itu menepuk pundakku, "mau pesan apa?" katanya. "ekh, tidak, tadi saya hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengan teman saya" ucapku.

Akupun segera berlari kerumahku, aku ingin menangis di atas tempat tidurku, seperti biasanya. Aku tidak peduli walaupun mataku akan sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, karena rasa sakit hatiku lebih parah dari penyakit kanker ganas sekalipun.

Di dalam kamar aku terus menangis sampai aku tertidur, namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang jika aku bangun dari tidurku perasaanku lebih nyaman, malah sebaliknya.

Aku merasa tak tahan lagi hidup di dunia ini, tanpa berpikir panjang akupun mengambil pisau lipat diatas meja dan ingin menggoreskannya ke urat nadiku, namun tiba-tiba "Hinata!" kudengar suara seorang laki-laki yang memanggilku dari luar. Seperti suara Sasuke pikirku, dan benar saja ketika aku membuka pintu wajahnyalah yang terlihat.

"hai, Hinata" katanya dengan nada yang menurutku aneh, "ada apa?" jawabku, "maukah kau menjadi pasanganku untuk pergi ke pesta dansa malam ini?" ucapnya, "tidak!" jawabku cepat dan…BLAM! Pintu ku tutup dengan keras, Sasuke pun langsung berlari keluar dari lingkungan rumahku, dia tahu aku sedang marah.

Saat di kamar, aku tidak jadi untuk bunuh diri, aku berpikir kalau aku mati aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, aku ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota. Aku pun mengambil jaketku karena aku tak bisa pergi pada malam hari tanpa jaketku ini.

Ketika pulang dari taman, aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil dan mobil yang tidak terkendali, dan langsung saja mobil itu menabrakku. Aku pun terkempar beberapa meter, darah bercucuran dimana-mana akupun pingsan.

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, kulihat beberapa orang disampingku, namun tidak jelas dan tubuhku terasa kaku.

Aku hanya mendengar suara bisikan Neji "Hinata, maafkan aku karena aku tidak melindungimu dan kamu sekarang harus operasi pelastik, kakimu harus di amputasi, dan kau tidak akan melihat dengan jelas selama-lamanya" mendengar itu akupun berteriak "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN SEMUA ITU TERJADI!"dan akupun pingsan kembali.

Saat aku bangun, semuanya gelap aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, mendengarpun tidak, aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati "kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah penyakitku tambah parah?" kurasakan air mataku menetes di pipiku.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat yang entah apa namanya, tidak ada orang sama sekali di tempat itu. Satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang ada ditempat itu hanyalah pepohonan yang rindang, namun aku melihat seseorang orang itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto! Ya, Naruto! Akupun berteriak memanggil nama Naruto namun lelaki itu semakin menjauhiku, dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang.

"SEBENARNYATEMPAT APA INI?" teriakku, lalu ada sebuah bisikan yang memanggil-manggil namaku, akupun mencari asal suara itu namun tak kutemukan. Aku mulai ketakutan, namun suara itu seakan mendekat kepadaku.

Kudengarkan suara itu dengan seksama, aku seakan mengenali suara itu, suara itu seperti suara Sakura? Ucapku penuh ragu, namun pasti. Lalu kudengar suara tertawaan kecil, seakan ia senang akan penderitaanku saat ini.

**Bersambung**

Maaf ya, mungkin ceritanya sama gaje dan pendeknya dengan cerita yang chapter 1, sekali lagi maaf ya^^~

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya, mohon direview ya^^~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Taiyou Asa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta Chapter 3**

**(Cinta Itu Akhirnya Datang)**

Tiba-tiba, aku sudah kembali kedunia nyata, "huuufht, untung hanya mimpi…" batinku. Lalu, aku mendengar suara Sasuke "kau sudah bangun Hinata?" ucapnya. "ini aku membawakan seorang ninja medis yang katanya bisa menyembuhkanmu, aku ingin kau segera sembuh dan bisa bersekolah lagi Hinata" ucapnya lagi.

Lalu, ninja medis itupun mengobatiku, setelah diobati aku disuruh tidur selama beberapa jam. Dan pada saat terbangun, aku sudah bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas, dan kakiku sudah sembuh. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada ninja medis itu –yang-aku-lupa-menanyakan-siapa-namanya.

Akupun melihat keseisi ruangan itu, aku melihat semua teman-temanku menjengukku dan Naruto pun ada disitu, ia tampak senang melihatku. Dan yang tidak ada disana hanyalah Sakura, aku tidak tahu apakah ia tadi menjenguk dan sudah pulang atau tidak menjengukku sama sekali. Akupun tidak peduli jika ia tidak menjengukku.

Pagi ini, aku sudah bersekolah. Aku sangat rindu makan di kantin bersama teman-temanku, guru-guru, dan bahkan dengan meja dan kursi tempat aku duduk dan menulis.

Semua murid tampaknya senang melihat kehadiranku kembali di sekolah itu, ketika melewati kelas 8C aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto pada saat ini, aku sangat rindu pada kelasku, yaitu kelas 8F yang paling ribut diantara kelas-kelas yang lainnya.

Ini adalah hari kedua aku bersekolah, setelah sekian lama sakit. Pagi ini semua murid sangat dikejutkan oleh sebuah berita yaitu "Naruto Telah _Putus _Dengan Sakura?" semua orang heran mendengar berita itu karena dari sekian banyaknya murid yang pernah _berpacaran _dengan Sakura hanya Narutolah yang paling cocok dengannya.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa mereka berdua _putus_ karena Naruto menyukai Shion atau Sakura menyukai Sasuke, namun ternyata pemikiranku salah. Ternyata mereka berdua _putus_ karena Sakura marah pada Naruto karena Naruto menjengukku-?- aku sempat ternganga mendengar perkataan Shion padaku beberapa menit yang lalu, "mengapa dia marah hanya karena hal itu?" tanyaku pada Shion "auu" jawab Shion sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sampai dirumah, aku masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Shion tadi, bahkan sampai malampun aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu. Aku bertanya-tanya "mengapa Sakura marah ya? Apa dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruto dan melarangnya menjengukku?".

Lalu, akupun membuka jendela kamarku, hawa dingin menusuk kulit tubuhku. Aku mengamati bintang-bintang-bintang di langit, sangat indah. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat sesuatu diangkasa "seperti bintang jatuh" ucapku, "ya! Benar-benar bintang jatuh" akupun meminta permintaan "aku ingin memiliki Naruto-_Kun_, hanya itu yang ku inginkan".

**Bersambung **

Maaf yak arena Asa bikin fic pendek terus, soalnya Asa gak biasa bikin cerita panjang-panjang . . .

Mohon di review yaa^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Taiyou Asa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta Chapter 4**

Hahahaha, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Ada dua pasangan yang hari ini mulai menjalin cinta, kedua orang itu adalah Temari dengan Shikamaru dan Neji dengan Tenten.

Pada saat di rumah, aku ingin sekali berselancar kedunia maya pada hari ini, aku ingin membuat _status_ di akun _Facebook_ku, yaa kira-kira seperti inilah "_Hahaha, seru banget tadi di sekolah, ada dua pasangan yang jadian hari ini. Wkwkwkk."_ Hmm, tetapi ternyata ibuku tidak membolehkan aku untuk menyentuh _komputer_ sama sekali, ya sudahlah tidak jadi lagi pula kan tidak terlalu penting.

Akupun memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja ketika aku ingat buku yang dibelikan ayah yang belum sempat kubaca sama sekali, judulnya saja aku belum tahu (==").

Setelah membaca buku itu aku sangat lelah, akupun memutuskan untuk tidur siang, tetapi tidak jadi karena aku ingat besok ada ulangan harian, akupun memutuskan untuk belajar saja.

Tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku dan memanggil namaku, suaranya seperti Naruto? Apakah benar Naruto? Aku masih tidak percaya. Dan benar saja ketika aku membuka pintu wajah Narutolah yang terlihat dengan senyuman khasnya. Jelas saja pipiku langsung memerah, akupun bertanya "Ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?." "Begini, besokkan kalian ulangan harian nah, aku juga ulangan harian besok. Kebetulan aku tadi lewat depan rumahmu sepulang dari main basket jadinya aku kerumahmu deh untuk belajar bersama." ucapnya panjang lebar. Akupun hanya diam dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Keesokan Harinya . . .

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku, kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 akupun segera bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Tetapi aku belum siap untuk ulangan hari ini, karena kemarin aku tidak konsentrasi belajar karena ada Naruto.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.40, semua murid pun berkemas-kemas dan bersiap untuk segera pulang. Ketika sudah waktunya pulang aku tidak langsung mengambil sepeda untuk pulang, aku masih berbincang-bincang dengan Shion di depan kelas 8C, dan ketika wakil kepala sekolah menyuruh kami untuk segera pulang kamipun pulang.

Ketika dirumah aku mengganti baju dan langsung menuju ruang belajar, aku ingin berselancar disunia maya. Namun, aku tidak jadi menulis _status_ yang kemarin aku berniat untuk menulisnya, karena aku tidak ingin dikatakan ketinggalan informasi.

Di _beranda_ aku melihat status Shion yang kemarin dibuatnya, "_Hahahaha,, 3 orang sekaligus? Emang hari ini hari tembak-menembak ya untuk anak-anak kelas 7 di sekolahku? Wkwkwk_." Kulihat ada 30 komentar, aku malas untuk melihat komentar-komentar itu, aku pun mengomentari "_3? Yang ku tahu Cuma 2, siapa lagi tuh satunya._?", lalu kulihat _pemberitahuan_ yang bertuliskan : "_Shii_ _Shion mengomentari statusnya"_ ku _klik _pemberitahuan itu dan kubaca komentar Shion _"Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : yah, gak tau dia pasti kamu cuma tau Temari n Shikamari & Neji n Tenten, yg satunya lagi itu Sakura sama Sasuke_"

Aku tidak membalas komentarnya lagi karena aku sedang bermain game, saat selesai bermain game akupun tidak _mengomentari_ karena aku anggap itu tidak terlalu penting. Lalu kulihat daftar _obrolan_ku kulihat Sasuke _online_ akupun men_chatting_nya.

_Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : yoo,, kamu pacaran sama Sakura kan?_

_Sasuke Uchiha : hmm_

_Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : jujur aja lhaa_

_Sasuke Uchiha : iya_

_Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : nah, gitu donk, siapa nih yang nembak? Kamu atau dia?_

_Sasuke Uchiha : mmm, lupa aku. Udah lama sih_

_Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : lama? Bukannya baru kemarin ya kalian jadian?_

_Sasuke Uchiha : hehehe . . ._

_Hinata Hyuuga NataaNataa : ya udah laa, kasihan juga kamu aku Tanya-tanya terus. Aku offline dulu yaa . . . thaa thaa~_

_Sasuke Uchiha : ok_

Namun, setelah aku berbincang dengan Sasuke lewat _chattingan_ tadi aku selalu membayangkan wajah Sasuke, sama seperti waktu aku mulai menyukai Naruto dulu? Wah jangan sampai itu!. Tetapi, aku tidak cemburu dengan Sakura, berarti aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, akupun melihat foto Naruto yang aku _download_ dari akun _Facebook_nya, aku mulai bisa membayangkan senyum Naruto lagi, akupun terselamatkan dari gemuruh cinta itu.

**Bersambung**

Maaf ya, sampai sini dulu. Mohon reviewnya yaa^^~

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic Asa^^~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Taiyou Asa Kagayaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Aku Ingin Mendapatkan Cinta Chapter 5**

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kulihat kalender diatas meja. Hari ini adalah tanggal 27 Desember, tepatnya hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke-14. Akupun pergi ke ruang makan, disana ada ibu dan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang berbentuk angka 14.

Ibu tersenyum padaku dan berkata "selamat ulang tahun, _sayang._" Aku pun segera mendatangi dan memeluk ibuku, "terimakasih, Bu" ucapku. "iya, _sayang_" kata ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, akupun hanya bersantai didalam kamarku. Kubuka _handphone_ku, ada 9 _SMS_ masuk dari Shion, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, dan Naruto!, aku berguling-guling di atas kasur melihat nama Naruto di daftar pesanku. Akupun membuka pesan-pesan itu, isinya sama yaitu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Keesokan harinya . . .

Aku berlari menuju sekolah, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.15, 15 menit lagi pelajaran dimulai. Dan, untunglah aku sampai disekolah tepat pada waktunya.

Saat istirahat, aku duduk santai di kursi panjang di depan kelas 8E, mataku memandang orang-orang yang sedang berjalan.

Ketika itu, aku melihat Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, lalu aku melihat 3 orang kakak kelas menghampirinya dan nampaknya berbicara sesuatu. Aku melihat 3 orang kakak kelas itu menatap Naruto dengan mesra, sementara itu Naruto seperti ingin lekas-lekas pergi.

Melihat itu, hatiku seperti teriris. Pandangan ketiga kakak kelas kepada Naruto tadi membuatku sakit hati, meskipun nampaknya Naruto menghindar dari mereka.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku langsung menangis didalam kamarku. Akupun mengambil _handphone_ku dan mengirim pesan kesemua temanku, termasuk Naruto. "_Huh! Sakit banget hatiku ngeliat kamu dirayu sama kakak kelas!"_

Tidak ada yang membalas, akupun memutuskan untuk tidur. "Semoga setelah tidur perasaanku lebih enak" ucapku.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika mendengar _handphone_ku berbunyi, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Naruto "_Hai, Hinata. Lagi apa_?" aku pun mebalas pesan itu "_Baru habis bangun tidur, ada apa Naruto_?" Narutopun membalas kembali "_Mmmm, Hinata kamu mau gak jadi pacarku_?". Aku terlonjak melihat pesan itu, hatiku sangat senang, pipiku sangat merah. Akupun membalas pesan itu "_I, iya Naruto! Aku mau_!" "_Yes! Beibh, nanti sore kita jalan-jalan yuk_" balasnya. "Ok" jawabku. 

**Tamat**

Gimana ceritanya? Hancur kah? Buruk kah?

Maaf ya, soalnya Asa membuat ficnya keburu-buru.

Terimakasih untuk yang yang sudah membaca^^


End file.
